Rhyme and her Reasons
by Kitty-Lynn16
Summary: Rhyme Jaine is the first female student Dalton Academy has ever let into its halls. But,these rich boys aren't all thrilled to have Rhyme breaking Dalton pride and she isn't excited about the evil glares and graffiti in her dorm room, which she happens to share with a certain Warbler. After some spying the Warblers find they need her, and she needs them, for all the right reasons.
1. Prolog

**Full Summary: Rhyme Jaine is the first female student Dalton Academy has ever let into its halls. After a rough year, Rhyme hopes to find solitude in the walls of quiet, tea-leaf smelling Dalton. She couldn't have been so wrong. You see, these rich boys aren't all thrilled to have little Rhyme "breaking the Dalton pride" Rhyme isn't thrilled about the evil glares and graffiti in her dorm room…which she happens to share with a certain Warbler. After some spying the Warblers find they need her, and she needs them. For all the right reasons.**

**Pro-Log**

"Alright Miss. Rhyme, it seems you are now an official student of Dalton Academy."

_The Head Master shakes the small girls hand. Her smile is to sweet for her own good but one can clearly see that she got it from her sly father, who sat next to her._

"Thank you for having me, Head Master."

_Another smile, to sweet, to innocent….to pained. She returns the hand shake, her father smiles._

"She takes after you, Patrick. It's been a long time since we've spoken. I hear you're Patrick Jaine, CEO of Smythe Inc."

_The man smiles and nods, his eyes too hide pain just like his daughters._

"Yes yes, that's correct. For almost a year, speaking of that, I have a meeting in half an hour."

_He gets up, kisses his daughter's head and leaves with a red-carpet smile._

"Looks like your dad is a busy man now, what is your mother's option on such long hours."

_The headmaster laughs at the harmless joke, unknowingly causing all the harm in the world. Rhyme looks at the floor with a broken expression._

"Mother died in a car crash 3 months ago…"

_Headmaster stops to watch the girl, his eyes soften and suddenly he is trying to find a way out of such an awkward situation. Luckily that way out knocks on the door._

"Head master?"

_Her head doesn't turn, she knows the voice, and if she speaks she knows he will recognize it. _

"Ah, Miss. Rhyme, I'd like you to meet your escort for the rest of the year. You two will be sharing a dorm apartment and he will help you throughout your classes, I'd like you to meet…"

_She cuts Head Master off with the turn of her head and a small grin appears on the boy's face as she speaks._

"Hello Mr. Sebastian Smythe…"

"Nice to hear your voice Miss. Rhyme Jaine."

_Head Master smiles to himself and he dismisses him. She grabs her bag and stands as Head Master hands her a uniform which she tucks under her arm. She bows before turning in Sebastian's direction. With only the locking of eyes he offers her his arm and she takes it as they leave the office. They don't speak as the make there way up the spiral stair case, but after a while, when they are in a secluded hallway he speaks up._

"I'm sorry about your Mother…"


	2. Unspoken Ties

**Chapter One: Unspoken Ties**

Rhyme Jaine slowly sat up in bed, and slowly got out to get ready. She made the small trip from her room to the bathroom, she slowly took her PJ's off and folded them before placing them on the hamper. She stepped in front of the mirror and frowned upon, what she saw, to be a fat body. When in reality she was a slender girl, with lady curves. Not awkward little girl ones, she was fully aware of her women like stature and took use of it. Her tan skin was well taken care of as well, smooth and soft.

There were two knocks on the door, Rhyme quickly snatched up a towel and wrapped it around her body, covering herself as she opened the door to reveal a sleepy Sebastian.

"Good morning."

"Sleep well, Seb?"

"Just fine Rhyme."

As he went to brush his teeth she clipped her short-ish black hair up in a ponytail. She then joined him at the sink, they brushed in a comfortable silence before Sebastian broke it after he was done shinning his teeth.

"I'll see you after first period." With that he left to give her privacy and retreated to his room. While she showered he put on his uniform and walked out, making sure to close the door after him.

As Sebastian light headedly made his way down the hallway he found himself suddenly in front of Hunter, the new leader of the Warblers.

"Ah, good morning Hunter." Sebastian said in a questioning tone.

"Good morning Sebastian, we've called an emergency Warbler meeting." Hunter said before clearing his throat. "After you." Sebastian nodded and slid past him and went the familiar route to the library. He was welcomed by his fellow rich men and took a seat.

"I've called you all here to discuss an array of pending matters." Hunter began and sat down, stroking the girl cat equivalent to Lord Tubington. "As you all know a girl has penetrated the walls of Dalton Academy.."

Sebastian put on his signature smirk, was this meeting all about Rhyme Jaine? He let out a small chuckle as Hunter continued. "Although I feel no resentments to that riddle of a girl, I understand most of you do."

With that the room started buzzing, it seemed most didn't mind her being here, while some thought she was nothing of an annoyance. Sebastian chuckled into his sleeve again, how could such a little girl cause so much news? Hunter started again:

"And as you all know, one of our own is her escort…"

"_Well damn…"_ Sebastian sighed and put on his best poker face as all the Warblers turned to look at him. He partly cleared his throat and looked Hunter dead in the eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Sebastian asked as he ran his hand through his brown locks.

Hunter smiled slyly at this question, "I can't help but notice how our little Sebby is…how should I say attached to little Rhyme." Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave a small snort, Hunter always had to capture the Warblers in unnecessary inspirational banter. Hunter turned his head slightly at Sebastian and asked plain as day.

"How do you know our little misplaced mistress?"

Sebastian sighed, he didn't like answering mediocre questions that he knew full and well turned into long drawn out stories. Never the less he stood and began his tale.

"It was about a year ago, her father, the famous Patrick Jaine had just been promoted to CEO of my father's company. We held a party….

_-Smythe Manor-_

"_To Patrick Jaine!" Steven Smythe said happily as he raised his glass. The man, known as such, stood smiling next to him. Both men thanked each other over and over, and were smiling just a bit to much. Sebastian stood next to the refreshment table, sipping lightly at his cup of sparkling wine. He eyed the new CEO, blonde hair, wild brown eyes and a golden globe smile to top it all off. He looked around the crowd again, slightly smirking at multiple high-up company leader's daughter that just couldn't get enough of the confident teens heart melting smile._

_He sighed and straightened his tie a bit and re-buttoned his tuxedo jacket for the millionth time that day. That's when he spotted the girl known as Rhyme Jaine. She looked nothing like her father, except her wild brown eyes that seemed to be concealed for this event. From what he had heard her mother was from the Philippine islands, which he assumed she got her exotic looks from, as well as her exotic dress. A sleeveless light green dress that flowed softly behind her as she walked._

_He took careful note of what she was drinking, and after a while of watching her, he determined she was the only one worthy to talk to him…for she wasn't talking to anyone either and seemed to be doing what he was, studying the crowd. He smirked and poured another small glass of the Vodka she had been sipping and made his way over to her. As he approached, they locked eyes, for the first time._

"_What is it?" She asked quietly, motioning to the drink he held out to her._

"_Grey Goose my dear." He said in his smooth sexy tone. She nodded slightly and accepted the glass. He chuckled at her fake shyness, he predicted in a matter of moments she would reveal her real self to him, and if not he could make her._

"_What's your name?" He asked, stealing her gaze away from another onlooker._

"_Please Mr. Smythe, I'm perfectly aware that you know who I am, and I'm pretty sure I've guessed your name correctly." She said and revealed her signature gentle smile. He smiled back, there she was._

_Sebastian laughed once as he looked at the ground then her eyes again. "Well Miss. Jaine, I must confess you're sharper than most girls. What gave it away?" He smirked._

"_You're basically the teen version of your father, Sebastian. It wasn't very hard to pick you out." She said, taking a sip from her newly acquired drink. "What gave me away? I look nothing like my father."_

_Sebastian smiled and locked her gaze once again. "Your eyes, my dear. Same wild brown eyes as your father." She laughed before taking another sip._

"_I see." _

_They both grinned fondly at each other, both equally impressed at the others perception skills and happy to have found a person to converse with. After what seemed to be about 20 minutes of stories, laughs and sly comments, Sebastian had learned Rhyme was named after her grandmother. She was also a gymnast and a dancer and took lessons at a private club at the eastern end of town, she also went to a private school._

_Rhyme had learned Sebastian went to Dalton Academy and was a proud Bi teen. She unearthed the loathing he held for his father and the issues his father had with him. She also learned he played lacrosse and tennis._

"_Well, you're no angel." Rhyme said and let out an amused laugh. Sebastian chuckled:_

"_And as I can see you aren't either, my dear."_

_They both laughed as traditional waltz music began, guests began to smile and look around for a likely candidate to dance with. He took her hand.._

"_Shall we, my dear?"_

_She took it._

"_We shall." They made their way to the dance floor, proudly the first ones there. Sebastian placed a hand on her small hip and took her silky smooth hand in his as well a bit of the hem of her dress. In turn, she placed a hand on his toned shoulder and they began to slowly dance, perfectly._

_After about a minute they soon realized that no one else was stepping up onto the dance floor with them. Rhyme looked around, a bit surprised at this, but Sebastian smirked and whispered in her ear: " Let's give them a show. Besides, I love toying with the public's thought of young love."_

_The thought of being the center of attention wondered Rhyme. Yet, she didn't exactly have time to answer as Sebastian placed a small kiss on her ear lobe. In perfect response she giggled and rubbed her nose against his. They could already hear people whispering. Throughout the song they displayed fake acts of love, as other people joined in. By the end they were both contently swaying in each other's arms. And at the end the "star crossed lovers" had made their way to a more secluded part of the garden, further fueling a gossip train._

"_Had fun, Sebastian?" Rhyme asked as she sat on at the edge of a fountain and watched the small fish. Sebastian smirked, and walked over, he slid his body near hers and clutched the back of her right hand and pressed his lips to the back of her neck._

"_I still am." She felt his smirk and rolled her eyes, she flipped his hand off and smirked._

"_To close their Smythe." He gazed up at her and smirked. "It's only a matter of time, my dear." She snorted and scouted a bit away from him. They soon heard voices._

"_Anyways Patrick, I see my son has taken a liking to your daughter."_

"_I did see, cute."_

"_Maybe she'll set my son straight, I won't stand for Sebastian marrying a man…"_

_Sebastian blinked and grinded his teeth, Rhyme looked at him and placed a hand on his arm. "You know he has no right to say that…"_

"_I don't need your pity…" He said and looked away. Rhyme shook her head slightly and softly rubbed his shoulder as the insults kept flying, a lot of "He's disappointed me" and "he can do better". By then end he looked up at her with his broken stare and he slowly got up._

"_Sebastian, your father is nothing but…"_

"_I don't need your pity.."_

"_I don't care if you don't need it, I'm just saying he's a…."_

"_I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" He yelled and pushed her back…she suddenly stared at him in fear and got up. Sebastian blinked and registered what he had done and tried to contain himself. After a moment or two, he went over and kissed her hand, then her cheek and then her ear whispering a weepy sorry before going off._

_~Present: Dalton Academy~_

Sebastian had failed to provide any details of that day.

"…and after we danced and then it was time for leave." He concluded just as the bell rang. Without waiting to be dismissed he walked out the door and found Rhyme in her uniform, (Dalton jacket with a white undershirt, a navy blue skirt and white knee socks) sitting in a chair in the hall. He walked over to her and kissed her hand, she looked up at bit surprised.

"Time for lunch, my dear."


	3. Newer Directions

**Chapter Two: Newer Directions**

They first woke to the sound of construction work. Sebastian wasn't exactly sure how he and Rhyme ended up snuggling the night away, but in the morning they woke up in each other's arms just to find that the view from his room had been ruined by construction cranes. Rhyme sleepily opened one eye and looked out the window, then at the sleeping Warbler next to her, and then mentally made sure her clothes were still on, which they were. Seeing no harm in the 'activity' taking place she snuggled closer into Sebastian, who happily wrapped his other arm around her and closed his eyes. Honestly, he didn't mind spending the whole day like this.

"Sebastian?"

He gave a muffled sound from his face's place in her hair and moved his head down to the side of her head as he kissed her earlobe, and breathed in her scent.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

…

….

Much later they woke to the sound of laughing and knocking. Sebastian moved like a zombie at first, not wanting to leave the strawberry scented pillow known as Rhyme's hair, but he did, and went to answer the door. At first he wasn't completely aware that his hair was all messed up and he was still in his boxers and a wrinkled 'Dalton Lacrosse' T-shirt, but his reflection in Hunter's eyes reminded him.

The Warblers and there new captain all turned around at the same time, since the show choir never had actually seen Sebastian look like crap before, nothing was said.

"What the hell do you guys want?" Sebastian said in a sleep tone after a while.

"It's almost lunch time, we wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch at the Lima Bean…" Trent said as he looked passed Sebastian. The door to his room was slightly cracked, and the Warblers could make the faint out line of someone's body….a girl's body.

"Not today guys, I'm tired. Have fun without me. Bye." Sebastian said with no real emotion as he shut the door on them. He turned around and walked back to his room, and opened the door so he could get in. Sebastian sleepily slid next to Rhyme who curled up into him, returning all the warmth he had lost in getting rid of his buddies.

"What was it about?" Rhyme asked as Sebastian returned his face to her hair.

"Lunch, but I didn't want to go." He said simply. She gave a half smile as he pulled he closer and fell asleep once again.

Outside the Warblers were taking turns looking through the peep-hole in the door, spying on the two. "Can you believe it? Sebastian and Rhyme, I never would've guessed!" Nick said as Hunter stepped up to look at them. Sebastian's eyes were closed as he smiled into Rhyme's hair.

"Interesting ." Hunter said, all The Warblers questioned there leader as the followed him away. They stayed like that for 17 hours straight, not saying a word, just enjoying each other's company in a half-sleep cuddle fest.

"We should get up.." Rhyme said as she watched the sun.

"No." Sebastian said plainly.

"Yes, I'm hungry." Rhyme said as Sebastian propped his head up on his hand and looked at her, a small smirk on his face.

"No."

She rolled her eyes at his response. "Well I'm getting up, regardless if you are or not." She said and got up to go to the bathroom. But was stopped by Smythe's signature chuckle.

"Last I checked, you don't have a car, correct? And the nearest restaurant is an hour walk away." He smirked and was surprised to find her smiling back at him.

"And you're volunteering to drive? Sweet Seb." Rhyme said happily and disappeared into the bathroom. Sebastian snorted as he got up and got changed into his Warbler uniform, Rhyme followed suit, wearing her 'Dalton Gymnastics Team' varsity jacket as well as her navy blue skirt and black stockings.

"We have a gymnastics team?" He asked as they locked the door and walked down the hallway.

"Yeah, there's only like five of us." Rhyme answered as they made their way down the spiral steps and out the door. About 20 minutes later both Dalton academy students were sitting at the Lima Bean drinking coffee and eating a wide array of sweets.

"So how's your first week been?" Sebastian asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Wonderful, I just love the way everyone fakes loving me at Dalton." She said and gave a sarcastic smirk as she took a bite of a chocolate brownie.

In the background a few people walking in made Sebastian's head turn, as he saw them he smiled a bit and turned back to her. "Well shit." He said, smiling.

"What?"

"I've heard from a reliable source that you stole our National Trophy!" Said a very angry Asian girl. After her, three boys and two girls followed in shouting what Sebastian knew as false accusations.

"That 'reliable source' is that video on the laptop that a Warbler left, correct? You know girl Chang, trying to be an Asian Santana doesn't really fit your demeanor." Sebastian said, the girl looked down at the ground before another boy walked in front of her.

"Seriously Sebastian, we're not playing around!" He said.

"Nice to see you two, Blaine." Sebastian said, "Mind introducing me to the new meat?" He asked, gesturing to the wide-eyed teens who had no idea who he, Sebastian Smythe, was.

"I'm Kitty." A girl with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes said excitedly as she quickly reached out and shook his hand.

"And I'm not interested." Sebastian said happily as Kitty gave her 'Oh no he didn't' glare, before turning to Blaine. "Quinn and Santana mix?" The former Warbler nodded.

"I'm Ryder Lynn." A boy with brown hair and a friendly smile said as he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Italian Beiber." Ryder scrunched his nose in surprise at Sebastian's blatant comment.

"Marley Rose…"

"Jake Puckerman."

"I'm Sebastian Smythe." Sebastian smiled and turned back to his coffee and took a sip. "I don't see how you're going to beat us with a Quintanna reject, a Fin Huston Prototype, a mini Rachael and a Puckerman look a-like."

"You know what." Kitty said with a gut flipping glare, "You better return that trophy or you and Lady Dalton over there are going to experience the worst year of your life!"

"Right now I'm experiencing the worst moment of my life, you're talk to me." Sebastian said with his pretty villain smile.

"Hold up, Lady Dalton?" Blaine said and moved his eyes over to the girl sitting across the table from Sebastian, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Come now, Kitty. No need to scratch." Sebastian turned his gaze over to Blaine. "Yes, this is Rhyme Jaine, the first female to ever walk through the halls of Dalton and call it her school, Rhyme these are the commoners over at McKinley High that call themselves "The New Directions.'"

"So little poor girl on a scholar ship?" Kitty asked. "No one hanging around Smythe willingly is rich."

"Kitty…" Marley said, trying to speak up, but retreated when she saw Kitty's glare aimed at her.

"Fun." Rhyme said as she glanced at Kitty. "Why don't you and your baby fat face go back to the childish school you belong to. Face it Kitten, you're just a little girl who tries to be a women. You cry yourself to sleep every night because you're afraid of the dark. Yet when you come to school you bully others for having the same fear and-"

"Place nice, Rhyme." Sebastian hissed. Rhyme through a taunting look in Kitty's direction before returning to her brownie. Kitty sneered and stormed out, with Jake closely behind her.

"Just give us back our trophy!" Marley cried and turned quickly and walked out, Tina and Ryder closely behind her. Blaine stood, alone staring at this girl and Sebastian.

"What a bunch you have there ." Rhyme said, aiming her gaze at Blaine. He nodded before stumbling his words, something about girls being at Dalton and left. "I don't like them, specifically that Kitty girl."

Sebastian smirked as he finished and paid, they both walked out to find The Warblers coming out of a shop right across the way. Nick was the first to see them and waved, and called them over. Sebastian took Rhyme's hand as they made their way across the street, happy to be reunited with their own kind. They welcomed Sebastian and without even the bat of an eyelash Rhyme herself.

Rhyme determined she liked the Dalton aura of rich gentlemen that smelled like tea-leaves. She watched how the Warblers accepted Sebastian, and you know what? Right then and there she decided she wanted to be one.


	4. Warblet

**Chapter Three: Warblet**

"FIVE, SIX, SEVEN, EIGHT AND ONE, TWO-"

Rhyme breathed as she continued her gymnastics routine for the thousandth time that day. Her eyes focused on the mat as she mentally said her routine in her head. _"Standing double, back-flip, cart-wheel, back-flip and land!" _ She breathed as she turned to do a round off. _"Round off and double flip and-"_

"Careful there, Rhyme." Rhyme gasped, surprised to see the Warbler, standing so confidently right in her path. Not being able to stop her momentum she crashed into the smirking Sebastian, who happily wrapped his arms around her as they crashed to the ground. She blinked a bit as she looked up to see Sebastian smiling.

"Hello Rhyme." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hello Sebastian, what do you want?"

"You." He said plainly as Rhyme gave an alarmed look. He chuckled as he helped her up and looked playfully at her. "Not that way, sweet heart. At least, not this time." She rolled her eyes as she stood up, wiping her brow.

"Give me a minute, we'll talk after I'm not sweaty." Sebastian nodded and patiently waited outside the door for her. After about a half hour Rhyme came out in her regular uniform, she looked over to find Sebastian leaning against the wall near the door.

"I gave you a minute, but then you took 29 more." He said slyly. Rhyme sighed in frustration.

"What do you want Sebastian Warbler?" She demanded.

He gave a happy surprised face as she addressed him. "Hmm, I like the way that sounds. Anyways Dalton is holding a charity party and is inviting the other nearby higher up private schools." He began, slowly walking out of the gym.

Rhyme followed at the same pace. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Head Master wants to make sure that the only female and Dalton makes an appearance." Sebastian said carefully as they made their way back to the dorm room.

"Fascinating." Rhyme said in a displeased tone. "So I have to tend a stupid party?"

"Yes, with yours truly." Sebastian said as he bowed with a twirl of his hand. "Just to give you a heads up, wear something flashy." Sebastian said with a smirk and made his way to the library for Warbler rehearsal.

Rhyme opened the door to the door just to see more hurtful messages on her door. She sighed as she went to get a wash cloth to wipe away: "Dalton doesn't need a girl!" and "go back to school you came from!". After scrubbing the paint off she went up to the roof were she sat in silence, after a bit her cell phone vibrated.

"Hello? This is Rhyme Jaine speaking."

"Hello dear."

Rhyme smiled, and she could feel her father do the same through the phone. "Hello father, how is work treating you?"

She heard her father laugh. "Just fine sweetie, long, long hours."

"I see, are you going to be at Dalton's charity party?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, and I've heard a certain Smythe is taking you?" Her father asked playfully.

"Yes Father, Sebastian Smythe is escorting me." Rhyme laughed happily.

"Aww, my baby is growing up so fast! I don't want you and your boyfriend to run away before I see exchange vows!" Patrick Jaine laughed.

"Father! Sebastian and I aren't in a relationship!" Rhyme cried as she felt her cheeks burn, she hated when her father assumed things.

"Of course you're not." He laughed.

"We're not!"

"Oh, sorry sweetie, got to go, work calls!"

"Bye father, love you."

"Love you too, dear."

They hung up at the same time, and Rhyme smiled down at her phone. She sat up happily and spun on her heel towards the door. Making her way back into the school, she silently thankful that everyone was neither home for the weekend or out with their friends. Rhyme made her way to the auditorium happily humming to the music blasting from her phone.

Rhyme happily got on stage and happily bounced around stage singing '**I'm the only one.**' Unbeknownst to her, a certain group of singing gentlemen happened to be headed to the auditorium to practice their performance for Sectionals. As the Warblers made their way backstage Hunter squinted his eyes and put a finger to his lips.

He slowly pushed the curtain aside to reveal the singing Rhyme, they listened contently for a while.

"**Go on believe her, when she tells you nothing's wrong!**"

Hunter drew the curtain's back. The Warblers were in a silent mulling before looking at each other, no one wanted to say it.

"She's really good.." A voice whimpered from the back. Trent stepped forward with his comment as the rest of the group nodded in agreement. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, seeing an opening.

"But is she Warbler good?" Everyone turned towards him this time, blinking in slight confusion.

"A girl in the Warblers?" Hunter said in an asking tone. Sebastian knew Hunter wasn't fully educated in Warbler pride so he knew full and well Hunter would say: "Seems like good idea actually."

The rest of the traditional Warblers gave a small chorus of noise as a protest. But Sebastian smiled as Hunter went all inspirational on them. Saying how Rhyme could give the Warblers that feminine quality they obviously didn't have, how they could teach her how to do a charm noise; bring their acapella abilities to new heights.

"I'm still not convinced…" Nick said, a few straggling Warblers agreed, still not fond of the idea.

"Let's just give her a chance, it could be fun!" Trent said happily.

"**When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one!"**Rhyme sang happily, she held the last note as Trent and some Warblers made a down beat. She looked confused as the expert show choir group walked out, some with smiles, some with frowns.

"**Please baby can't you see****, ****I'm trying to explain****…****"** Sebastian sang walking out, grinning wildly at her, hands in pockets.

"**I've been here before and I'm locking the door****, ****and I'm not going back again**…" Hunter sang calmly. She turned to face him as the Warblers surrounded Hunter, her and Sebastian.

"**Her eyes and arms and skin won't make****It go away…**" Sebastian walked over and tapped Rhyme's nose.

"**You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow****, ****that holds you down today**." Hunter and Rhyme harmonized softly. They smiled peacefully at each other before all three of them belted the last verse of the song and danced along with all the other Warblers.

"**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone. Go on believe her when she tells you****, ****nothing's wrong****!**** But I'm the only one****, w****ho'll walk across the fire for you****!**** I'm the only one****, w****ho'll drown in my desire for you****!**** It's only fear that makes you run****, t****he demons that you're hiding from.****When all your promises are gone****…**" The improvised dance suddenly stopped, the Warblers went silent as Rhyme stepped out of the group and sang the last sentence:

"**I'm the only one…**"


	5. Club Lust

**Songs:  
Mashup: Hold it Against me/ Till the world ends**

**Chapter Four: Club Lust**

After some rule bending and Head Master conferences, Rhyme had been let into the Warblers as the first female to join. Although it had been to late for her to sing at Sectionals, Hunter said confidently that she'd be a secret weapon for Regionals. Rhyme had happily watched the Warblers tackle 'Whistle' and 'Live while we're young.' Now they were getting ready for Regionals.

"Club Lust." Hunter said out of the blue as she walked in early.

"What?"

"The theme for Regionals." Hunter said and walked over to her. "And you're going to help me provide an example."

…  
Sebastian hadn't seen Rhyme since that morning and he was more than curious about where she was. As he walked into the Library he saw her sitting next to Hunter, reading a book, waiting for everyone else.

She was silent and gave him a small smile as he sat down across the table from her. After a while the rest of the choir sat down, Hunter began to speak.

"Alright Warblers, the theme for Regionals is Club Lust. " Hunter smirked, there was suddenly a way of excited voices. Sebastian raised an eyebrow in surprise as Hunter smiled at the result of the announcement. He soon settled the singers down and gave a small nod to Rhyme.

The Warblers started to give a smooth, sexy down beat as Hunter took glance at Rhyme who had sat up. He then opened his mouth:

"**Hey over there****, p****lease forgive me****, i****f I'm coming on too strong.****Hate to stare**** b****ut you're winning**** a****nd they're playing my favorite song..**" Hunter sang as he approached Rhyme. "**So come near a little closer, wanna whisper in your ear… Make it clear, little question, wanna know just how you feel..**"

Hunter had pulled Rhyme extremely close to him. Sebastian applauded the close chorography and all that hip action with both singers.

"**If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?**" Hunter sang and spun Rhyme out, the Warblers then changed to a face up beat. Most of them smiling now, used to this exciting fast paced type of song and the change of an improvised dance.

"**I can't take it, take it, take no more****, n****ever felt like, felt like this before!****Come on get me, get me on the floor! DJ what you, what you waiting for?" **Rhyme sang. As she went through the Oh-Oh's, the Warblers had gotten behind her and Hunter, and all were dancing in perfect sync. She looked behind and smiled at Sebastian who lead them.

"**Cause you feel like paradise and I need a vacation tonight!" **Sebastian jumped in as Hunter wound up for a back flip and Rhyme a standing double, both landed on their feet.

"**See the sunlight, we ain't stopping****, ****keep on dancing till the world ends****!" **As Rhyme finished, the Warblers started changing their acapella rhythm to sort of robot sounding beat. Rhyme had dropped to the floor just as Hunter started singing:

"**Give me something good. Don't wanna wait I want it now!" **He sang as he stood over her and held out his hand. She took it and sprang up to his level.** "Pop it like a hood and show me how you work it out.."**

He then threw her into a pile of Warblers that didn't let her touch the floor, instead sprung her up again as she completed a double back flip and landed cheerleader style as everyone finished dancing.

"**If you feel it let it happen****, k****eep on dancing till the world ends!" **

"As you can see, this year, Hunter wants to take advantage of the fact you are all hot guys in uniform singing songs to a crowd of adoring show choir fans." Rhyme said, sitting down.

"This year at Regionals, the judges are pageant girls.." Hunter said, glancing at Sebastian then Rhyme.

"Miss New York, Miss. California and Miss. Arizona." Rhyme cut in, looking back at Hunter then making eye contact with each and every Warbler.

"So not only are we going to work on our singing and like-ability..." Hunter paused, as if unsure how to word the rest of his sentence, so Rhyme rolled her eyes and finished it.

"And your sex appeal." She stated flatly. The Warblers, surprisingly, gave uncomfortable mutters. Seeing as the two were slipping, Sebastian stood up and stoop next to Rhyme.

"Look, we all can agree that being a Warbler is awesome." Sebastian said, straightening his jacket over confidently and fixing his collar. "So, all we're doing is amplifying our awesomeness. We're classy, awesome, guys in uniform that sing and any women would fawn over."

Rhyme nodded: "Basically, that's what we're saying." And the rest agreed, Rhyme gave Sebastian an approving nod as the bell rang for the end of classes. As Rhyme gathered her stuff Sebastian walked up to her and poked her sides, making her jump.

"Wanna go to dinner?" He asked, genuinely.

"Hum? Sebastian Warbler, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked slyly as she slipped her bag onto her shoulder.

"Think of it as a friendly get together." Sebastian winked as they both strolled out after Trent and Nick.

Rhyme gave an amused sigh. "I hate sea food."

"Mental note made." He said and opened the dorm door.

A few hours later Rhyme and Sebastian could be found driving down the free way in deep conversation, both dressed to impress. Rhyme wore short black dress that had a tight fit around her chest and stomach while it spread out into a frilly black skirt that still hugged her figure at her waist and stopped mid-thigh, she also wore red heels. Sebastian sported a regular suit with a red tie. They soon arrived and Sebastian parked the car.

"Where are we Sebastian Warbler?" Rhyme asked softly with a bit of curiosity in her voice.

"You'll see Rhyme Warb_let_." Sebastian laughed as he took her hand and helped her out of his car. She rolled her eyes as they walked across the parking lot to the exotic smelling place called 'The Plaza.' They walked in and Sebastian gave the host his award winning smile.

"Under Smythe." He said casually and they were led to a table near the bar. He smiled, looking nearly infatuated with her.

"This is a nice place, Sebastian Warbler." Rhyme said gently as she sipped a bit of Sky Vodka newly poured into a shot glass.

"A nice place, yes. I haven't been here in ages. It's nice to party sometimes, ya know? Just let loose!" Sebastian said happily sipping at some scotch.

"Nothing illegal I hope, Warbler." Rhyme said and sat back in her chair. Sebastian gave a small chuckle before picking up his glass. "Chill Rhyme, we're in one of the most luxurious playgrounds for celebrity's kids. No one gets in trouble here, everyone is to proud to. So, get off your high horse." Sebastian raised his glass and Rhyme did the same.

"To the glamorous life~!" Rhyme said as they clanked their drinks together.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

After ordering some food Rhyme looked around in awe of the place. "You were right, look at all the reporters outside and in."

"You get used to it, expect them to get a picture of us. Good old 'Hollywood Gossip' has been dying to get a story on the Smythes." Sebastian smirked as Rhyme rolled her eyes.

"What story were you hoping for, Warbler?" Rhyme asked, and reached over to get her drink.

"The 'are they dating' one." He said and winked. Time flew by quickly and after eating, Rhyme found herself being coax by Sebastian to come dance.

Half drunk people never have had the great ability to say no. Upon arriving, sobering Rhyme determined that club dancing was a scary thing she had to overcome. Five near grinding sessions, and ten slow dances, later Rhyme could be seen holding a drunk Sebastian upright.

"Haha, comeee onnn Rhyme, one more shotttt!" He said, Rhyme sighed, his breath wreaked of alcohol.

"We're going home now, Seb."

"Onnneee more danceee!"

"Alright."

For a drunk man, Sebastian Smythe was oddly more genuine then sober Sebastian. The look in his eyes gave Rhyme a calming feeling that freaked her out a bit. But, she didn't mind his hand on her back, their extreme closeness and she had to stop herself from thinking about what else could happen. She snapped herself back to reality quickly.

Around two in the morning she finally managed to pull him out of the club seen. She slowly walked him to the car, making sure to hold his hand and not let Sebastian fall flat on his face. She gave a snort has the reporters snapped countless pictures of the two. In the morning she expected to get a forward of the newly written article. Damn she wanted to go home…

And after an hours' drive she managed to get there. After nearly having to pull him up the stairs, the two could be found in Sebastian's bed in the dorm. Rhyme had taken the liberty of changing him into sweat pants and a t-shirt he quickly ripped off. Rhyme herself was so tired she hardly had enough energy to change, so after slipping off her dress she slipped on the shirt discarded by the drunk Warbler.

Yet the two managed to go off into a peaceful bliss called sleep, Rhyme cuddled up into Sebastian and his arm was around her. Rhyme sighed, as she feel into dream land.

_His breath smells like alcohol…_

_I get it now…_

_Club lust…_


	6. Hangover High, Hollywood Hooks

***Note: Ricker Lynch is the blonde hair Warbler that stands next to Sebastian in 'Live while we're young' when he sings: "Girl, you and I are about to make some memories tonight."**

**Nick is the Warbler who sings 'Uptown Girl', and Trent is the Warbler who asks Santana if Blaine is okay back in Season 3 when she goes to confront Sebastian about the slushy.**

**Chapter Five: Hang Over High, Hollywood Hooks**

"I'm going to flush the toilet and it's going to sound like a raging flood…"

"It's either that or having to deal with that stench for the next 7 hours Warbler, take your pick."

Sebastian slowly flushed the toilet. Rhyme groaned loudly and held her ears as she walked back to the bed, collapsing into the sea of pillows. Sebastian meanwhile stayed in the bathroom, erupting in a green flood every two minutes into the toilet.

After about an hour and some painful text messages there was a knock on the door. Rhyme slipped on one of Sebastian's sweatshirts and a pair of leggings before going to it. She slowly pulled the door open, but not to much, leaving a crack big enough to see Ricker Lynch's face. "You guys have to promise not to talk to loud, and if you knock one more time I'm going to pull your hand off…It sounds like a gun shot."

Ricker nodded slowly and whispered: "We've been in the same boat Rhyme, let us in, we brought bloody marys." Rhyme opened the door as Ricker, Nick and Trent walked in.

"I'm literally about to kill myself, a hangover, in my opinion, is a good reason to commit suicide." Rhyme said shakily as she collapsed into an arm chair. Ricker smiled softly and pulled a blanket over her.

"It'll be gone in a few hours, no sweat." He said smoothly. Rhyme smiled, Ricker was always a gentlemen. Meanwhile Trent had gone into the bathroom to take care of vomiting Sebastian. Nick stayed and turned all the lights down and closed the curtains.

"I'll let Hunter know not to sing to loud today." Nick said and sat down on the couch. A bit later Sebastian and Trent joined the group.

"This hangover is killer man." Sebastian smiled painfully and sank down in his seat.

"Must've been like the best party ever…" Ricker said slowly, Sebastian smiled even more before chuckling a bit.

"I'm surprised, Seb usually holds down his alcohol." Nick said smirking. They all laughed a bit, Rhyme on the other hand buried her head into the blanket.

"Guys guys, tone it down.." Ricker said and patted her head, they all shut up.

A few hours and about a million bloody marys later, Sebastian had gotten to the point where he could stand light and not act off balance. Rhyme, on the other hand, was still sick to her stomach and allergic to the slightest noise.

"Oh for the love of god.." Rhyme cried and held her ears as tears leaked out. "Every little noise sounds like an earthquake…" Ricker sighed and stroked her cheek softly, making shushing noises to calm her.

"Next time we go partying, Rhyme just sticks to Vodka." Trent said and gave her a playful smile.

"If Rhyme's well enough, right now would be an excellent time to go for coffee, really helps." Nick said and Sebastian nodded.

"I don't see the need to wear our uniforms, we'll meet in the lobby in ten."

Nick, Ricker and Trent left after several nods. After shutting the door, Rhyme pulled Sebastian's shirt off her and threw on a red tank top with black jeans, and her Dalton Varsity Gymnastics jacket. She then put her hair up in a messy bun and put some old sunglasses on to shield her eyes. Sebastian put on navy blue sweat pants and his Dalton Lacrosse t-shirt.

They quietly made their way to the lobby were they found Nick, Trent and Ricker all in normal clothing, but none of them could resist wearing something that represented the private school.

"Dalton Academy Pride.." Sebastian said confidently, as Ricker showed off his "Dalton Soccer Team" Hoodie.

"Always!" Nick smiled and pointed to the Dalton 'D' on his sweatpants. Trent nodded in approval and flashed his Dalton tie.

"Alright guys, let's go get that coffee that Rhyme is obviously dying for." Ricker suggested and held up the keys to his car.

Rhyme let out a loud groan.

…  
…

"Can I get an expresso, Ricker? Thanks." Rhyme asked as they walked into the Lima bean.

"No prob." He said gently as he and Nick got in line. Meanwhile, Trent, Sebastian and Rhyme sat down in a booth.

"I still don't like it here." Sebastian said as he reminisced about his time in Paris. Trent rolled his eyes and Rhyme placed her head on the table.

"Pretty boy going off about fancy Paris?" Nick laughed as he sat down.

"Yes, yes." Rhyme answered. "Coffee, coffee all around!" She cried and happily took the one belonging to herself. Sebastian shot a little smile her way before taking a sip of his morning tea.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Ricker came up to the table, smirking. He handed the magazine over to Sebastian who blinked and gave an amused smile.

"What'd I tell ya?" He chuckled and handed her the newspaper.

Rhyme took the magazine slowly, on the cover under the words 'Company Gossip' was a picture of her and Sebastian walking into 'The Plaza' just a day before. She quickly flipped to the article's correct page and read the first few sentences' of the paragraph.

"Just a few months ago Patrick Jaine was appointed as CEO of Smythe Inc. How would've guessed Steven Smythe's only son, Sebastian Smythe, had been secretly seeing the new CEO's daughter, Rhyme Jaine. According to some witnesses, Sebastian and Rhyme's relationship goes as far as Rhyme going to Dalton academy, which was once an all boy's school." Rhyme sighed and handed Ricker the article.

"Meanwhile, there is speculation about how this relationship effected the choice of picking the new CEO. Had Sebastian influenced his dad to hire Patrick, only so he could see Rhyme more often? Or was is just a plain coincidence and the two never met before the party held at Smythe manor for Patrick's accomplishment…" Ricker continued, Sebastian greedily snatched the magazine from his hands and read aloud:

"Rhyme and Sebastian were seen at 'The Plaza' yesterday. The couple didn't hold back any feelings as both looked love-struck at each other through the meal. After, they got cuddly on the dance floor, one could argue that Vodka and Wine had added some more sparks. But, Rhyme herself had stayed mostly sober the whole night, the couple left the club around two, when Rhyme could be seen holding Sebastian up-right walking across the parking lot." He read, chuckling here and there, Trent quickly took it from Sebastian's hands and ended the article.

"No one yet knows a lot about Rhyme Jaine (except Sebastian Smythe), or how she and the company hoty met. But one things' for sure, this new and fresh pair have us dying to know more. For sure, Sebastian and Rhyme could be media's next power couple! We'll have more on them soon! Until then: Rhybastian forever!" Trent finished, Nick laughed.

"You guys even have a couple name! To funny!" Nick said, between laughing fits.

"You're just jealous that I'm fictionally dating Dalton's first girl." Sebastian said playfully and put an arm around Rhyme's shoulders. She rolled her eyes, suddenly this hangover wasn't bothering her anymore, this was.

"Yeah right, you always want to be, in some way, the center of attention!" Trent smirked and lightly hit Sebastian's shoulder.

"This face should always be the center of attention!" Sebastian joked, using his free hand to display his face.

"Well, did you ever considered how Rhyme feels about this?" Ricker asked, they all proceeded to look at Rhyme, who had brought her legs up to her chest and was sipping her coffee.

"She's cool with it, right Rhyme?" Sebastian said and gave her a supportive nudge on the shoulder.

"I guess I'm cool with it, as long as we use this media opportunity for the forces of good! Then I'm all for it!" Rhyme said, putting down her coffee.

"Forces of good? What does that mean?" Nick asked.

"Well, like bring more media attention to Smythe inc., or local pet shelters or promote things like community service~!" Rhyme chirped happily. Sebastian rolled his eyes:

"Does this mean I'm going to actually have to work?" He asked sadly.

"Hey, if this is to be the best fake couple ever, then we're going to be the cutest fake couple ever~!" Rhyme said happily.

Trent smirked at Nick who laughed: "Looks like you have a lot cut out for you."

"Nothing is really free, ya know." Sebastian snorted and then gave a surrender smile to Rhyme. "Alright, proposition, we lead them on, and never really say we're in a relationship, real or fake."

"Agreed." Rhyme smiled.

"Now, what should we 'bring attention' to?" He asked.

She gave an innocent smile. "Don't worry, my first idea is something you can handle…"

Sebastian sighed.

What had he gotten into?


	7. Celebrity Endorsement

**Note: Home/ Homeward bound (Glee mash up)**

**Chapter six: Celebrity Endorsement**

Sebastian gave a smile as he walked down the street, he had noticed about three reporters following him. He laughed and pulled out his phone, shot Rhyme a text, and put his phone back. Looking left and right, he then leaned on a distinctive shop, waiting.

A few minutes later, the clicking of small boots caught his attention and so did her sweet voice.

"Hey Seb."

"Hey Rhyme."

He gives her a hug.

_Camera Flash._

She smiles as they give the 'hello cheek' kiss.

_Camera Flash._

They walked into the small shop, which could be identified as custom dress and suit tailoring. The manger greeted them and two employees whisked them away to the magical land of ball gowns and ties. A million dresses and thousands of pant measurements later both Sebastian and Rhyme met at the entrance of the shop with bags.

"Show me your dress?" Sebastian asked as they sat down.

"No, it's going to be a surprise. And, I don't want to see your suit either." Rhyme said as they walked out

"There they are!" a man cried, Sebastian and Rhyme looked to the left as a reported ran up to them. "What were you guys doing in that store?"

"We were getting our clothes for Dalton's charity party." Sebastian replied and looked at Rhyme.

"Yeah, it's three weeks from now, in Dalton's ballroom. We will be auctioning off pieces of art work and other various things to raise money for orphaned children and cancer research." Rhyme said sweetly, Sebastian smiled at her ability to capture someone's attention.

The reporter was obviously star struck with Rhyme and her shy good girl act. He hung on to her every word, and loved Sebastian's input. After a few more questions Sebastian put an arm around Rhyme shoulders. "I'm so sorry, but we have to get going."

The reported fumbled with his notepad before nodding. "Oh, no problem, thank you for your time!" Sebastian nodded as he lead Rhyme away. "O-Oh, one more question, are you two dating?"

They both turned back as Sebastian pulled her closer and smiled. "We're just good friends, really, really good friends." He said and kissed her cheek, leaving the reporter confused.

After the act Rhyme gave him a pissed off look, and Sebastian shrugged. "It's not exactly a lie, right?" Rhyme rolled her eyes and put an arm around Sebastian's waist and laughed as they walked off.

…

…

The next day Sebastian proudly showed off the newly written article at a Warbler meeting.

"On Tuesday Sebastian and Rhyme were seen at a local tailoring business to buy clothes for Dalton's upcoming charity ball. Talk about a major choice in the community service department! The two pace-setting teens have really raised the bar for giving back to the community. But, are they also playing hard to get? When asked about their relationship Sebastian replied: "We're just good friends. Really, really good friends." Regardless of what relationship status they're in, we can see both Sebastian and Rhyme care for the community and are doing a lot to take care of it." Hunter read aloud. Everyone clapped, including Hunter.

"This is great, Dalton needs this kind of media attention." Nick said happily.

" And this will be great for the fundraiser as well." Trent said, excitedly jumping in.

Everyone agreed and congratulated Sebastian as the bell rang. With a smirk and without a care in the world, Sebastian threw on his bag and followed his friends to a night of poker and scotch.

…

…

Rhyme curled up in a chair in Dalton's common area. No one was there, everyone was out or home for the weekend. She slowly opened her laptop as she got a skype call from her dad.

"Hey daddy, how is Japan?"

"Lights and exotic candy, sweetie." Patrick Jaine said from his hotel room.

"I'm super jealous you're there! Bring me back those candies you were mentioning? Please?" Rhyme pleaded, acting like a five year old.

"Of course, what sort of dad would I be if I didn't bring back gifts?" He laughed and showed her the suit case packed with special assorted treats. Rhyme clapped her hands a few times in joy. "So, how's Dalton been? How have you been?"

"Well, I joined the Warblers, dad! I'm super happy about that and, oh, I won three gold metals at Gymnast's All Around, Uneven bars and Beam! Oh, I'm also on honor role and I've been invited to perform and be the hostess of Dalton's charity party!" Rhyme said, unstopped by her father who was beaming at his little girl.

He cut her off.

"I'm so proud of you, Rhyme. I might've missed you growing up, but I couldn't be more please with what you've become!"

She smiled.

He smiled.

There was a pause.

"Your….your mother would've been proud to Rhyme."

"I hope so, she raised me most of the time, father."

Her words were emotionless.

"I miss mommy dad.."

"I miss her to, sweetie."

Yet they couldn't have expressed more hurt then someone crying. Both father and daughter sat in silence, morning, loathing the loss.

"A-Anyways, I have a lot of work daddy, I'll call in a few days."

"I was about to say the same thing dear, good night."

There was a smile and the line went dead. Rhyme sat back and closed her laptop as she wiped stray tears from her eyes.

"Hey?"

Her head snapped up.

"What's wrong, Rhyme?" Hunter asked as he walked in. "Sebastian said you were all by yourself, so I came over to keep you company. "

"Nothing, I'm fine. I just finished watching Nemo. I-I always cry, such a touching movie." Rhyme lied through her teeth.

Hunter gave a chuckle before sitting down next to her. "I heard the conversation, Rhyme." He said slyly. Rhyme said nothing, and curled up. "Miss your dad and mom, huh?"

She nodded into her knees, then gave a short sigh before ruffling her hair with her hand and stretched out. "She died a few months ago in a car accident. Since she died dad refuses to stay in the house for more than a day, and he doesn't even stay in the country. I haven't seen him since my school interview. It's like we're not even family anymore."

Hunter leaned on the coffee table. "Well the Warblers are your family." He said plainly. Rhyme looked at him funny.

"Only few of the Warblers like me. You're not even relatively my friend, we're just performing partners." Rhyme said blatantly.

Hunter put a hand over his heart in fake hurt. "That stings Rhyme. It stings, right here…" He said and pointed to his heart.

"Whatever." She smirked and curled up again.

Hunter smirked, "Well, you're family, if you think so or not." Rhyme raised an eye brow, still unbelieving. Hunter snapped his fingers and suddenly an accepella song filled the room.

"**I'm sitting in the railway station, got a ticket to my destination. On a tour of one-night stands my suitcase and guitar in hand.**" Hunter sang. Rhyme gave an interested snort and stood up.

"**And ev'ry stop is neatly planned for a poet and a one-man band. Homeward bound,****I wish I was,****  
Homeward bound…**" Sebastian sang as he stepped through the door.

"**Home where my thought's escaping,****home where my music's playing,****home where my love lies waiting.**" Nick sang and walked in after Sebastian.

"**Ev'ry day's an endless stream, of cigarettes and magazines. And each town looks the same to me, the movies and the factories…**" Rhyme joined in.

"**And ev'ry stranger's face I see reminds me that I long to be..**" Ricker sang as he and Trent walked in.

"Guys, my god, quit courting me!" Rhyme laughed as Sebastian gave her a hug.

Trent smiled down at her and ruffled her hair. "So, since we're all like best friends, we should go to bred stix tomorrow."

Rhyme gave a smile. "Thanks, but I have to visit someone."**  
**


	8. The Silence

**Note: This just made this chapter so much more real for me, I was listening to Glee's Holy Night and Cough Syrup when I wrote this so, if you'd like to do that I highly recommend it!**

**And I think this gets a bit like…PG13 at one point so watch for that.  
P.S I really love this chapter, I worked super hard on it so I hope you love it to :)**

**Chapter Seven: The Silence**

Rhyme slowly walked down the street. Her hair was up in a bun, she had a black trench coat on with dark glasses and a few wrapped roses to honor the dead in hand. Making sure no one was following or watching her, she made a quick left into the 'Lima Cemetery.' Her eyes flickered down the rows, she knew the location by heart.

5th row down…

_Her steps are slow, her heart beats loud._

3rd head stone from the left…

_She feels the tears tugging at her eyes and she can barely make it to the headstone._

Rhyme collapsed on her knees, clutching the roses close to her. Making no noise, tears cascaded down her cheeks, muttering only a single word.

_Mother.._

Feeling nothing was new to Rhyme, she couldn't feel her hands…her head…her heart. For it broke when she read and reread the engraving on the headstone. She felt the need to hold her mom again, see her, hear her voice. But, this wasn't a movie, there would be no voice in her mind, the appearance of a ghost, no bringing back from the dead. So, she did the next best thing, she quietly placed her forehead on the stone and wept.

_Mother…_

Still footsteps grabbed her attention, slowly she shifted her gaze to the oncoming weeper. He hid his golden hair under a black hat, and his blue eyes behind large, dark shades. His black trench coat matched hers and so did the idea behind the wrapped honey suckle. The man continued to walk, for a moment Rhyme thought he was coming towards her…until he stopped at the grave right next to her mothers'.

She glanced over at the stone.

_Christian Lynch, loving mother of five very proud musicians._

He glanced over at the stone.

_Rose Jaine, a loving wife and mother._

They slowly looked at one another, not daring to speak, not making eye contact, protesting to breath.

_Rhyme?_

_Ricker?_

He slowly knelt beside her, dropping the Honey suckle, before nearly breaking down. The shades were meant to cover eyes, not tears. She then became aware of the roses she held and slowly placed them at the base of the stone. She turned her head to watch him, he had done the same.

There was nothing but silence, and tears, enough to fill an ocean. Ricker slowly reached up to her face and shakily took her glasses off. He smiled a bit as he revealed her tear stained eyes, happy to see he wasn't the only with a crushed spirit. Rhyme then did the same, and tugged at his glasses. Ricker slowly helped them off, and she gave a gentle expression to his blue eyes that shattered into tears.

Rhyme was the first one to break the silence. It was first a sob, then a moan, then a wail, then a cry. Unable to control herself, she hid her face in her hands, for she knew her broken eyes would break Ricker's heart. And with a broken spirit, who could deal with a broken heart? He soon joined in, sobbing furiously, crying and sniffing.

And then they were holding each other in the lush grass, crying into each other's neck and shoulders. The discarded glasses lay at their feet, no longer needed. They both needed to see someone's face, someone's emotions. They stared at each other, making no noise, joined by only left hand holds and the touching of foreheads.

So much stillness..

"She died in a car crash…three months ago." Rhyme whimpered out.

"Cancer, about a month ago." Ricker stuttered out.

They dare not look at the grave stones again, neither child had enough tears for a second round. The wind whistled through the grass, ruffled the wrapped flower and blew hair out of faces.

And suddenly he had softly kissed her. They felt no love for each other, but pity. Behind each kiss was the longing for comfort, and for it to be over, for the pain to stop. Each one felt as if they were kissing the other's troubles away. Bodies tingled, lips were soft and tender, each tasted like sadness.

He kissed her lips, so they'd stop shaking and her cheeks, to gather her tears away.

She kissed his lips, so they'd stop sobbing and his hands, to make sure he knew he wasn't alone.

The kisses soon became addicting, like an anti-depression. But they didn't help, they helped the surface maybe, but not the throbbing heart. Each needed something even more powerful. The idea simultaneously flashed in their minds, then the want to be loved again, as much as the deceased once loved them.

She slowly kissed his cheek, and he was suddenly on top of her. There was surprisingly no resistance as he softly held her hands over her head as he kissed her gently. Both were perfectly content with making love in the grass, right then and there. But they suddenly stopped and watched each other, they couldn't, for they didn't love each other.

Rhyme knew Ricker was a gentlemen and never treat her like some girl someone found off the street for a one night stand.

Ricker knew Rhyme was a lady, and would never play with his emotions unless she felt the same way.

So, with one more soft kiss he slid off of her, and lay next to her. Both looked up at the sky which seemed just as gloomy as when they arrived.

_I'm sorry…_

Ricker turned to face Rhyme, not blaming her for anything they had just done, he gave her a small smiled and held her hand with his. Rhyme smiled back and closed her eyes, she opened them again to see Ricker place a finger to his lips.

_Ssshhh…_

She nodded slowly, but now, she just enjoyed his company. And he enjoyed hers, the friends still felt empty. But that was something they'd have to cure some other day. They wondered if the opposite would be the one to cure it, or someone else?

As the sun came from behind a cloud Rhyme stood up and grabbed her glasses, she held out a hand for Ricker and he took it and got up. They both slid on the masks of glass and began to exit the cemetery arm in arm. But before they left, they stopped and took one last look at the head stones, then each other.

And then they both leaned in for one more soft, pain killing kiss before they had to return to the real world…

…

…

"Hey Rhyme where were you all day?"

"I was in the gym doing gymnastics, Seb."

…  
…

"Ricker, haven't see you all day, man!"

"Sorry, Nick, I was with my dad."

…

It was between forth and fifth period. Rhyme slowly made her way down the hall, clutching her books to her chest. She looked up and to see Ricker sitting in a chair listening to music. He turned his head for a second and caught her eye, and gave a small smile. She gave a small smile back and went on her way.

But, neither of them could resist a short stare at each other's lips…


End file.
